multiverseincursionfandomcom-20200213-history
Saphira Mitchell
Saphira Mitchell is the daughter of Daniel Mitchell and Corrin and the twin sister of Fafnir Mitchell. While initially the only one in the family that had no control over her Dragon Form, Saphira eventually turned that around, having the most powerful non-augmented Dragon Form in her family, even beating out her mother, who is the (albeit half-breed) daughter of a pureblood First Dragon. When she and her family arrived on an alternate version of Earth dominated by a Dark Wizard, she became extremely good friends with a boy named Harry Potter. Personality A kind and altruistic individual, Saphira was at one point insecure about the fact that she was the only person in her family that could not control her Dragon Form, even compared to her father who didn't even KNOW of magic until his arrival in this universe. This insecurity, while it remained, lessened somewhat when Saphira finally learned how to control her Dragon Form, and was afterwards replaced by a great deal of confidence, as not only can she now control her Dragon Form, but her's is the most powerful Dragon Form in her family. Saphira doesn't take friendship for granted, and takes every friendship gained as a blessing, and every friendship lost as a tragedy. Abilities As the daughter of Daniel Mitchell and Corrin, Saphira possesses the ability to transform into some form of hybrid between a First Dragon and a Manakete Divine Dragon. Furthermore, she also possesses Psionic Powers from her father's Avatar and Ethereal DNA. Saphira is the current host of the Klyntar Composite Symbiote known as Hybrid. This means that Saphira can utilize Hybrid's abilities, regardless of whether she's in human or dragon form, usually being more powerful when using them in the latter. For a time, Saphira was incapable of controlling her Inner Dragon, resulting in her rampaging when she turned into it, regardless of whether it was done abruptly or of her own will. This continued until the battles of Earth-HP2145, shortly after meeting a young wizard, Harry Potter, who was leading a rebellion against the Dark Wizard who took over the world. With Harry's help (mostly in the form of moral support and encouragement), Saphira learned first how to allow Hybrid to take over her dragon form, allowing both of them to work together in controlling the dragon, before she finally managed to master her dragon form. This ended up making her dragon form, arguably, the most powerful in her family, in its default form, capable of producing a powerful fission beam attack. In her Symbiote Dragon Form, she is capable of absorbing and consuming ambient energy (including waste radiation left by her default Dragon Form's fission beam attack) and charging it into a powerful beam attack that Daniel labeled 'Exa-Flare', after the Final Fantasy Attacks 'Megaflare', 'Gigaflare', and 'Teraflare'. Gallery Saphira MH4U-Chaotic_Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|Saphira's Rampant Dragon Form (the form her Dragon took before she mastered it) MH4-Shagaru_Magala_Screenshot_002.png|Saphira's Dragon Form (after she mastered it) Female Hybrid.png|Saphira as Hybrid MH4U-Gogmazios_Render_001.png|Hybrid's Dragon Form Saphira's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Fightercraft HReach-YSS1000SabreStarfighter.png|YSS-1000 Sabre Starships 6512311_1446081211.5256.jpg|Paris-class Heavy Frigate URS Follow Your Heart Trivia (If applicable) Category:Characters